


The Inner Circle

by GoodJanet



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug lets Seth think he has more control than he actually has. Seth is smarter than he lets on to Doug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inner Circle

“I swear to god, if you push down on the back of my head one more time, I’ll bite it off,” Seth threatens.

Doug smirks at his audacity. This was the side of Seth that Doug tolerated. Doug liked pushing him to see what he would do. Even on his knees in front of Doug at the White House in the middle of the day, Seth had the balls to say he didn’t like how shit was being run. Frank needed people like that.

“Did you hear me?” Seth asks.

There’s an edge to his voice, and it makes his dick throb.

“I heard you.”

“Are you going to stop? Because right now you’re doing that thing where you look far away and pissed off.”

Doug blinks and shakes his head, trying to ground himself again. Seth was the only one who ever pointed out his behaviors. Seth was the only one who had _lived_ to point them out. He supposes that might have something to do with their current arrangement.

“I don’t like this,” Seth says, standing up.

He tucks in his shirt and smooths down his hair into a facsimile of his appearance when he walked into work today.

“Don’t walk away from me.”

Seth laughs.

“Or you’ll what? Choke me in my sleep? Poison my lunch? Push me in front of a train? Look, I don’t have time for your rage fantasies. I have a life outside of you and Underwood, if you can believe it. It’s not much, but it’s mine. I don’t need to be with you every waking moment, especially if it feels like you’re not even there half the time!”

“No one’s making you do anything, Seth.”

“Blackmail, corruption, and bribery is enough galvanize anyone, Doug. Don’t think for one second that I enjoy being a part of your and Underwood’s twelve step plan for world domination.”

Seth turns around and strides to the door. The son of a bitch.

“Seth,” Doug says. “Wait.”

And he says it above his usual monotone whisper, which immediately catches Seth’s notice.

“Let me make it up to you.”

Seth swallows, hesitating. He was well aware that Doug was a dangerous person to be playing “what if?” with.

Against his better judgement, he takes his hand off the doorknob. It was better to be inside the circle than outside of it, wasn't it?

Doug wipes the smile off his face before Seth turns back around.


End file.
